


Я требую, или Сотрудничество

by DontCallMeFedya



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Everyone is switch, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeFedya/pseuds/DontCallMeFedya
Summary: —Я требую, чтобы ты меня ебал, — заявил Освальд, с грохотом опуская свою кружку чая на стол./////2х09-10, Эд пропадает на работе, а Освальд лезет на стенку от скуки. Казалось бы, их начавшаяся близость могла бы скрасить это тяжелое время, но оба они сталкиваются с неожиданными трудностями.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 19





	Я требую, или Сотрудничество

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, не воспринимайте эту работу всерьез. Я не знаю, насколько это действительно крэк, но на всякий: если вы видите этих персонажей исключительно в драме - не читайте.  
> Всем остальным - не стесняйтесь сообщить, насколько Освальд и я ужасные люди.  
> ТВ: не бечено и я увлеклась курсивом.  
> Приятного чтения :)

— Я требую, чтобы ты меня ебал, — заявил Освальд, с грохотом опуская свою кружку чая на стол.

Эд уронил авокадо, с которого до этого снимал кожуру. Скользкая косточка выпала из плода и покатилась по кухонному столу. 

Освальд уперся взглядом в Нигму, приподняв брови, явно ожидая ответа. Эд тяжело сглотнул. Что на подобное вообще отвечают?

— Я думал, мы уже… — он неопределенно махнул рукой, — занимались сексом. Буквально вчера вечером мы…

— Вот именно! — раздраженно воскликнул Освальд. Казалось, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не хлопнуть рукой по столу. Он поджал губы и дернул челюстью. Стоило успокоиться. Спасибо и на том, что Эд не сказал «занимались любовью». — Вот именно, что «занимались сексом». Но мне нужно, чтобы ты меня «ебал». 

Глаза Эда шокировано распахнулись Хотя бы за сердце на схватился! Освальд прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. Он опять взял в руки чашку своего утреннего чая и сделал глоток.

Почему он вообще должен был озвучивать подобные очевидные вещи? Их узкопрофильные интересы, в какие входило убийство людей, пытки и просмотр нелепых реалити-шоу, пересекались, и в первую очередь это делало личность Эда стоящей внимания. Кроме того, он был милым, умным парнем. Заботливым и смешным, и он обожал Освальда. Очень хороший, если не идеальный компаньон. Но была и одна проблема, что выводила Освальда из себя. 

Их отношения развивались стремительно. В первые дни от настойчивости и навязчивости Эда Освальду хотелось взвыть и спрятаться под ворохом одеял, но вскоре он уже читал ему импровизированную лекцию об убийствах, пытках и расчленении. Наверняка Эд и сам об этом знал немало — Освальд не обманывался относительно его теоретической подкованности. Но то, как он смотрел на него, буквально заглядывая в рот, подстегивало говорить и говорить. За последний год у Освальда было множество подчиненных. Все бесконечно разные, но в одном они были одинаковы — всем им было плевать на Освальда и на то, что он пытался им донести. Всё, что их интересовало — получить свой гонорар и остаться при всех конечностях (или, при особенно удачных раскладах, — чтобы Пингвин по итогу не слишком сильно на них орал). Но Эду было не всё равно. 

Поначалу это раздражало. Нигме, как и всем остальным, было нужно то, что он мог ему дать. Он не интересовался Освальдом просто так, его забота не была безвозмездной (таким он был нужен только одному человеку, которого уже никогда не будет рядом. От этой мысли хотелось скулить, лишь бы не слышать собственных гнетущих мыслей), но всё же он отличался. Ему не нужны были деньги, влияние или положение Пингвина. Ему нужны были знания и опыт, и это уже было что-то новенькое. Освальду нравилось. Он по себе знал, что именно эти ресурсы были единственно ценными. Всё остальное — преходящее, легко теряемое и восполняемое. Но информация, навыки и знания — нет. И то, что Эд понимал это, выгодно выделяло его на общем фоне. Плюс несколько очков за то, как он ласково смотрел на Освальда. Еще несколько — за его плавные, почти кошачьи движения. И еще совсем чуть-чуть — за отличнейшую задницу. Он собрал бинго.

Их первый раз с трудом даже можно было назвать «первым разом». Всё еще пьяные после бесчисленного количества вина и адреналина от убийства прихвостня Галлавана, они почти набросились друг на друга, нелепо столкнувшись зубами, когда впервые поцеловались. Их запачканные чужой кровью руки оставляли следы на одежде, а затем уже и на голой коже. Освальд всегда отделял возбуждение от убийства от сексуального возбуждения, но в тот момент всё смешалось. Всё было восхитительно. Его поцелуи были совершенно не о любви, а о голой нужде. Освальд помнил вкус крови во рту, и только под вечер задался вопросом: чьей она была — Эда, шестерки Галлавана или самого Освальда?Но в то раннее утро ему совершенно не было до этого дела.

Проснулся Освальд уже после захода солнца. Он раскинулся на диване, а поверх него, уткнувшись ему в ключицу, сопел Эд. У него на носу нелепо болтались перепачканные очки, одна дужка торчала под странным углом. Освальд потянулся снять их и увидел, в каком беспорядке были его руки. Высохшая кровь отшелушивалась мерзкими хлопьями, чуть стягивая кожу. Он попытался приподняться, чтобы увидеть, насколько они с Эдом одеты, но тут же тихо застонал от мгновенно обрушившейся головной боли. От резкого движения его немного начало мутить, но ему удалось справиться с этим позывом. 

Прошедшая ночь вспоминалась с трудом. Она была месивом из случайных образов, и установить, чем именно они занимались после убийства, было сложно. Освальд помнил, как Эд хватался за его бедра, подтягивая к себе, помнил, как пульсировала кровь одновременно в голове и в паху, помнил дикие глаза, что не упускали из виду каждое его движение. 

Медленно вытянув шею, Освальд понял, что да, штаны на них были. Ремень Эда болтался, держась только в двух хлястиках, но в остальном их низ не был раздет. Что же, может оно и к лучшему. 

Когда они оба пришли в себя, то почти не разговаривая поужинали найденным в холодильнике жирным фастфудом и пили много чая. Освальд задавался вопросом, чем всё это было для Эда — одноразовым пьяным угаром или сбывшейся мечтой. Ответа он так и не получил, но получил теплого, едва не мурчащего от удовольствия Нигму у себя под боком, когда ложился спать в его кровати. Эд, как и всегда, всё решил самостоятельно.

Освальд не возражал. Эд правда был приятным. Внезапно обнаружилось, что он восхитительно пах (хотя они и пользовались одним и тем же дешевым гелем для душа, но на себе Освальда этот плоский синтетический запах бесил), мило фыркал, когда волосы Освальда лезли ему в нос, а его крепкие, длинные ноги очень удобно размещаются между ног Кобблпота. Эд оказался на редкость… идеальным.

Но после этого всё пошло к коту под хвост. Эд целыми днями пропадал на работе, но прежде чем уйти дразнил Освальда объятиями и поцелуями. Он со смехом выпутывался из требовательных рук и твердил, что ему совершенно нельзя пропускать работу, но когда он вернется, Освальд будет вознагражден за свое ожидание.

Освальд ждал. Он до вечера коптился в обрывочных воспоминаниях о ночи, когда они убивали вместе, цеплялся за них, пытаясь найти новые. И то, каким Эд был податливым утром, как он стонал в ответ на самые банальные поцелуи в шею, совершенно не способствовало спокойному ожиданию. 

Освальд хотел всего и сразу. Эда под ним, Эда в нем, Эда на себе и на каждой подходящей и не очень поверхности его квартиры. Освальду было тяжело. Теперь на каждую локацию своего временного пристанища он смотрел как на поле для секс-марафона. Он уже слышал сладкие задушенные стоны Эда, пошлые шлепки и этот _запах_. На всякий случай он тут же проверил комод Эда и с удовольствием обнаружил там пачку пяти презервативов. В нем отсутствовал один, а срок годности почти истек, но это было ничего. Им предстояло недолго отлеживаться. Смазки не обнаружилось — только унылая баночка вазелина. Освальд поджал губы. Не годится. Так что когда он в очередной раз позвонил Эду и продиктовал, что ему нужно купить в супермаркете (обязательно в обеденный перерыв, никак не после работы! Ему нельзя было задерживаться!), то добавил в список новую пачку презервативов и смазку. Водорастворимую. И оральную тоже. И с охлаждающим эффектом, чтобы, когда он утолит первоочередный голод, они могли заниматься друг другом едва ли не вечность. Эд пообещал купить. Освальд начал ждать с еще большим нетерпением. 

Едва в замочной скважине повернулся ключ, Освальд оторвался от ноутбука Эда, в котором раскладывал пасьянс, и уставился на входную дверь. Спустя пару секунд она с шумом отодвинулась, и в квартиру прослизнул увешанный пакетами Эд, смущенно, но счастливо улыбаясь. Освальд отодвинул ноутбук и медленно приблизился к нему. Он знал, что всё еще выглядит неважно — его кожа была покрыта пятнами (у Эда совершенно не обнаружилось косметики, даже банального консиллера!), из одежды у него имелись лишь фланелевые пижамы (слишком, слишком большие), а хромота была выражена еще больше, чем обычно. Поэтому нужно было вытягивать образ атмосферой. 

Он вжал Эда в металлическую дверь, и под его удивленный ох утянул вниз, чтобы глубоко поцеловать. Нигма плавился под его требовательными руками и не то мычал, не то скулил. Освальд облегченно выдохнул. _Наконец-то._

За этот долгий, долгий день он успел составить список того, чего ему бы хотелось заняться. Он уже успел проверить, привинчены ли ножки кухонного стола к полу и радостью обнаружил, что да. Он хотел чувствовать, как твердая поверхность стола врезается в его спину, видеть, как капли пота стекают со лба Эда и падают прямо на столешницу, слышать громкое лязганье шатающихся ножек. Ему нужно было ощутить всё как можно полнее, острее, насыщеннее.

Не отрываясь от Эда, он потащил его к столу, по пути сбрасывая с него галстук, кардиган и ремень. Но стоило им чуть свернуть в сторону кухни, как Эд положил руки ему на бедра и настойчиво повел к кровати. Ну, ладно. Если ему так хочется, стол можно опробовать позже. Наверное, Эд просто устал после длинного рабочего дня и хотел чуть отдохнуть. Хотя Освальд и был уверен, что Нигма сможет трахнуть его прямо на весу, стоя (он видел эти крепкие руки и мускулистую спину, видел, как он без особого труда расчленял труп. Он точно сможет), но он мог пойти на компромисс. 

Эд уронил его на кровать и смущенно улыбнулся. 

— Я купил всё, что ты просил, — сказал он, развязывая халат Освальда. — И, чтобы у нас было больше времени для всего остального, я уже подготовился.

 _Чего?_ Освальд непонимающе моргнул. 

Не утруждаясь с объяснениями, Нигма стащил штаны с себя, стащил штаны с Освальда и опустился на его бедра, слегка покачиваясь. Пингвин поддел резинку его боксеров и потянул вниз, после чего понял две вещи. Первая — у Эда был достаточно неплохой член. Красивый, если Освальд вообще мог рассуждать о красоте членов. Он был тоньше, чем член Освальда, но всё еще не _тонкий_ , длиннее, чем его собственный, с гладкой розовой головкой и четко проступающими венами. Он нелепо колыхнулся, когда Пингвин снял с Эда белье, и рот Освальда сразу же наполнился слюной.Было просто необходимо ощутить его в себе.

Но также он понял и вторую вещь. Вторая вещь немного противоречила планам относительно первой. Нигма опустился на бедра Освальда, чуть поерзал, и Пингвин ощутил, как его собственный член прошелся между ягодиц Эда. Между ягодиц было влажно. Если у сотрудников полиции хватает времени на то, чтобы прямо на рабочем месте подготавливать себя к анальному сексу, не удивительно, что в Готэме настолько высокий уровень преступности.

Освальд внутреннее пожал плечами. Что же, он не возражал. О подобном сценарии он тоже думал, так что почему бы и нет. Он положил руки на бедра Эду жестко качнул его. Ему хотелось опрокинуть Нигму на спину и втрахать его в кровать, но представил, как разойдутся швы на плече, как он зальет всё кровью и как сильно будет болеть. Не сексуально. Похоже, сегодня был день компромиссов.

Эд потянулся за презервативом и смазкой, продолжая поглядывать на Освальда. Он выглядел как человек, впервые ворующий жвачку в супермаркете. Освальд задался вопросом, занимался ли тот когда-либо сексом вообще. Или с мужчиной. Или всё дело было в том, что Освальд преступник? Какие еще странные фетиши он скрывает?

Нигма аккуратно расправил презерватив на члене Освальда, покрыл его смазкой и медленно насадился. Облегченные вздохи, что вырвались из них обоих, были до комичного идентичны. Хорошо, теперь-то всё будет, как надо.

Эд приподнялся и опять опустился вниз. Нежно, мучительно медленно. Освальд опять непонимающе моргнул. Он сжал в одной руке бедро Нигмы, а второй провел по его члену, вглядываясь в покрасневшее лицо. Эд издал неприлично громкий стон, но его движения не стали быстрее.

— Всё в порядке? — загнанно спросил он, будто бежал марафон, а двигался со скоростью _два толчка в десять секунд_.

— Да, да, в полном, — протянул Освальд.

Что за черт? Вчера Эд ему чуть губы не откусил, а сейчас вел себя так, будто член Освальда в нем сломается, если он будет двигаться жестче. 

Эд склонился над ним, упершись ладонями в кровать и протяжно застонал. Его спина соблазнительно прогнулась, а задница оттопырилась. Освальд облизнул губы, завороженно огладилее рукой и провел пальцами по влажному входу. Он приподнялся на локтях и начал покрывать шею Эда короткими укусами.

— Так, подожди, — сказал Нигма и пополз к изголовью кровати. Член Освальда с неловким хлюпаньем выскользнул из него и шлепнул Пингвина по животу. Что за день.

Освальд оторопело уставился в потолок, ища на нем ответы все неожиданные вопросы, которые вызывал Эд.

— Вот, так будет удобней, — радостно сказал Нигма и подложил под шею Освальда несколько подушек.

— Ты очень радушный хозяин, Эдвард. Спасибо, — пробормотал Пингвин, наблюдая за тем, как Нигма опять начал вводить в себя его член.

Но с подушками действительно было удобней — он мог одновременно целовать Эда и дрочить ему. 

Спустя какое-то время (по мерках Освальда — плюс-минус вечность) они закончили. Эд прилег у Пингвина под боком, счастливо жмурясь, поцеловал его в висок и унесся в ванную, откуда принес два влажных полотенца. Он тщательно вытер их обоих, а потом лег животом на кровать, положил подборок на сцепленные в замок пальцы, улыбнулся и спросил:

— Как прошел твой день?

«Ну как тебе сказать, Эдвард», — подумал Освальд. Он вспомнил, как искал по комодам презервативы, проверял упругость кресла и диванов, стойкость столов и угол наклона окна. Затем вздохнул и запустил пальцы в кудрявые волосы Эда и слегка провел ногтями по коже головы.

— Совершенно ничего интересного. 

— Тебе стоит попробовать поиграть в компьютерные игры на моем ноутбуке! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Эд и потянулся за движением руки Освальда.

Пингвин должен был признать — это было весьма неплохо. Не совсем не то, на что он рассчитывал (абсолютно не то), но тоже хорошо. Может, Эд просто не любил, когда его жестко берут. Это нормально, с этим можно работать. Завтра стоило устроить, чтобы Эд был сверху. Возможно, тогда это будет более похоже на ночь убийства мистера Леонарда.

???

Это не было похоже на ночь убийства мистера Леонарда.

Освальд готовился. Он откопал в квартире свечи, поставил их в красные банки из-под засахаренных вишен, чтобы свет вокруг был более возбуждающим. Нашел в шкафу Эда самую маленькую рубашку и брюки. Они всё еще были слишком велики для него, но так он больше напоминал себя предыдущего, а не теперешнюю свою домашнюю, уютную версию. Уложил гелем волосы в нечто такое, что будь он на месте Эда, то хотел бы тут же разрушить. Достал вино, приготовил мясо. Растянулся, в конце концов.

Это не помогло. Эд с восторгом принял все нововведения, делал комплименты, хвалил готовку. А затем трахнул Освальда настолько нежно и медлительно, что тому стало страшно. За кого Нигма его вообще принимал? 

Нет, секс был в порядке. Он был хорош. Но не тот, к которому Освальд привык и которого хотел в первую очередь. Никто не хватал его за волосы, не оставлял засосов, не толкался членом прямо в горло, не просил _«трахнуть его вот так, сильнее, пожалуйста, глубже, еще_ _еще_ __ _еще_ __ _еще_ _»_. Освальд прекрасно видел темноту в Эде, замечал его оскал, когда Пингвин рассказывал о технологии убийств, синяки от его сильных рук с их первой ночи всё еще не сошли с кожи Освальда. Тогда почему же он сейчас был таким аккуратным? 

Освальд пытался намекать о своих желаниях, правда пытался. Он направлял руку Эда в свои волосы, но тот лишь мягко гладил его по голове. Смыкал его пальцы вокруг основания своего члена, но Эд опускал руку дальше и ласкал мошонку. Один раз он сам сел верхом и попытался задать нужный темп, но Нигма его аккуратно перевернул на кровать и напомнил о раненом плече. Так что спустя несколько подобных ночей Освальд решил обсудить их разницу в видении близости. Поэтому… 

— Я требую, чтобы ты меня ебал, — объявил он в утро их первого совместного выходного. Освальд не выносил недопонимания. Эта формулировка оставляло очень мало пространства для разных трактовок. Но Эд, особенно как для человека, чей интеллект граничил с гениальностью, в отношении межчеловеческого взаимодействия был поразительно непонятлив. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Эд и нервно поправил очки. — Что ты вкладываешь в понятие «ебли»? Нам нужно разобраться с дефиницией.

Освальд тяжело вздохнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты тесно прижимал меня, хватал за волосы, не давал мне расслабиться, чтобы кусал и держал мои руки. Ебал!

Эд задумчиво кивнул и прижал кулак к подбородку.

— Ты имеешь в виду грубый секс?

— Да! — воскликнул Освальд. Эд был замечательным, и они подходили друг другу удивительным образом, но иногда ему казалось, что они просто разговаривали на разных языках.

— Хорошо, — сказал Эд. — Зачем тебе это?

Освальд оторопело уставился на него.

— А тебе зачем вот то, чем ты со мной занимался? Как с принцессой обращался! 

— Не как… не как с принцессой, Освальд! — возмущенно воскликнул Эд. — Мы же, ну…

— Что «мы»? — передразнил Пингвин. 

— Мы же… ну, мы мужчины, — Эд сделал непонятный жест рукой. — И, ну… физиология процесса, она несколько нехарактерна для…

— Господи блять боже мой, — простонал Освальд. — Просто объясни, почему каждый наш секс напоминал процесс зачатия у благочестивых католиков.

— Он не напоминал! — пискнул Эд. Он немного помолчал, а затем расстроенно спросил: — Тебе совсем не нравилось, да?

— Мне нравилось, — сказал Освальд. — И ты мне тоже нравишься. Но я пытаюсь понять, в чем дело. 

Эд тяжело сглотнул и оперся руками в столешницу.

— Твое плечо, оно всё еще не зажило. Это опасно.

— Допустим, — согласился Освальд. — Но когда я снизу, это вообще не проблема. И не нужно начинать говорить о том, что ты просто беспокоишься обо мне. Я помню, как ты вел себя в ночь убийства.

— Тогда было по-другому, — тихо сказал Эд.

— А в чем разница?

— Мы тогда были пьяны, и к тому же убийства… Я после них чуть дурею. Тогда моя внутренняя тьма, она становится сильнее, и я становлюсь другим.

Освальд покачал головой.

— Нет никакой «внутренней тьмы», Эд. Это всё ты. Нет плохой или хорошей стороны. Есть только ты, цельный, но многогранный. Хороший, плохой, злой Эд Нигма. 

Эдвард смущенно улыбнулся и сразу же отвернулся, чтобы поставить их кружки в раковину. Он выглядел таким счастливым, что Освальд тоже не удержался от улыбки. Эд ему правда очень нравился.

Нигма обошел стол и присел на стул рядом с Освальдом.

— Я честно не хочу тебе навредить, — сказал он, заглядывая в глаза Пингвину.

— Эд, это просто секс. Если я сам прошу тебя быть грубым со мной, значит это не вред.

— Мисс Крингл, когда я ее, ну… когда она умирала, я повторял и повторял ей, что никогда ей не наврежу, но в эту же минуту вредил ей, — тихо сказал Эд, глядя на свои руки.

Опять эта Крингл. Освальд поддел его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть ему в лицо, и взял руки Эда в свои.

— Я не Кристен. У нас с ней нет ничего общего. Ты можешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь, — томно прошептал Освальд и скользнул Эду на колени. — Даже душить меня можешь, если тебе такое нравится, — сказал он ему на ухо.

Эд охнул и крепче прижал его к себе.

— Что скажешь, Эдди? Сойдемся на компромиссе? — спросил Пингвин, целуя его шею. — Твоя похвала, пока ты меня берешь, и объятия после очень милые. Я не против это оставить.

Эд простонал и втянул его в глубокий поцелуй. Освальд вскрикнул, когда он прикусил его нижнюю губу и оттянул ее.

— Это не компромисс, если обе стороны всем довольны, — сказал он, отстранившись. — Это называется «сотрудничество».

Губы Освальда растянулись в довольной усмешке. Эд подхватил его под бедра и, продолжая держать на весу, опять поцеловал. _Наконец-то._  



End file.
